Through the Eyes of a HalfBreed
by Feral Glass Walker
Summary: What if Sirius was married? What if Harry had a god mother? Well he does, and news of her husbands death drives her and Sirius's daughter out of hiding and back to England after all these year.
1. Bordem & the news that sovles it

**Through the eyes of a half/breed **

**A.N: I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I wish it I do not, sob.**

**Chapter 1: Boredom & the news the solves it**

** Cyrus Black sat bored stiff in her living room couch, beside her Mother, **

**Perrin Black. They were supposedly awaiting the arrival of one of her mom's old **

**class mates. From Hogwarts, she thought, what kind of name is Hogwarts? She **

**could barely contain her snort of amusement. Hogwarts! What kind of self **

**respecting witch or wizard would name their school after a pig's zits? She let out **

**a small laugh. She went to The Salem Institute for Witch Craft & Wizardry, **

**which oddly enough, was no-where near Salem, Massachutes. It was instead **

**located in the thickforests of Washington. Located several miles away for the all **

**wizard town of, oddly enough, Salem. You see after the first attempt at a **

**wizard-ing civilization In Massachutes. The schools founders had packed up and **

**moved out hear, in the middle of a Forest that was come to known as "The **

**Forbidden Forest", creative no? Mom says that Hogwarts has a Forbidden Forest **

**too, though it's much wilder than ours. Sigh, it's now 12:00 clock, and the guy is **

**still not hear, his name's Remus Lupin I think. Though I was reading when she **

**told me, which means I wasn't paying attention in the least bit. I looked **

**towards the fire place again, awaiting the familiar roar of the emerald green **

**flames. As much as I tried to not look it, I was dieing of curiosity. The meeting **

**was apparently about my father, who I at the age of 15, has never met. My mom **

**never talks about him, if I ever mention him though; she gets all weepy and sad. **

**I think he may have died; all I know about him was that his name was Sirius **

**Black. And that she had meant him when her parents had moved her and her **

**brothers to England in the beginning of her 6th year. Apparently this Lupin **

**character was best friends with him and my mom. The clock then chimed 12:15. **

**I groaned and slammed my head on to the back of the couch. I vaguely **

**remembered what my mom told me about Remus. She said he was a quite, **

**studious type, with pale hazel eyes, and auburn hair. She also said he was a **

**werewolf. This didn't surprise or bother me at all, considering my family's blood **

**line. My mother's side of the family was known for falling in love with "dark" **

**creatures such as vampires and werewolf's. This resulting in us all being half-**

**breeds, well I'm a half breed. My mom's close to being a full on vampire, she **

**had all the characteristics down. The pale skin, sharp eye teeth, luminous sky **

**blue eyes, and long black hair. I looked nearly exactly like her, average height, **

**slim, but the only difference was my bright silver eyes, which I was told came **

**from my father. My family also had another very prominent trait, un-believable **

**stubbornness, and a humongous temper to boot. Being half vampire definitely **

**had its kicks, I could turn in too my "shadow" form at will. This form is how the **

**vampires in all of those stupid muggle films could sneak up behind their victim **

**un-noticed. My Mom can transform into a black wolf at will. That's one of the **

**things that bug me the most about muggles, they have created the delusion that **

**vampires turn in to bats. They all should realize that a "dark" creature like a **

**vampire would transform in to a predator. She a has the power of Empathy, **

**which basically means she can feel what other people are feeling, also mom can **

**hypnotize someone if she holds eye contact, but any vampire can do that. You **

**see every one in my family (mother's side) has a special gift or gifts. Mine has **

**yet to be discovered, sigh . It's not very fair most of my family has found their **

**gifts by 15, well I m going to be turning 16 in 2 weeks! My mom's older brother, **

**Joseph, can read minds, lucky. And his twin daughters (my age) Aubrey & Haze **

**have had their powers since they were 12! Aubrey has teleportation powers, she's **

**incredibly lucky, though there is a faint smell of brimstone and a small cloud of **

**smoke when she ports. Haze has invisibility; it's fascinating to watch her do it. **

**You see she can accomplish this by spreading apart her molecules till you can **

**no longer see her. But, no of course I m the left behind, growl . Mom tries to tell **

**me that since my gift hasn't arrived yet, it means they are going to be extremely **

**powerful, but I think she's just trying to make me feel better. I looked toward **

**the clock again; it's now 12:45. I groan out loud this time and my mom looks **

**over at me and smiles. But I don't need empathy to tell that she's nervous.**

"**When in the world is he going to get here!" I yelled out in frustration.**

"**Any time now Cyrus." My mom answers back, in that soothing voice only a mom can have.**

**And speak of the devil, the fire places burst forth with emerald green flames and a man stepped through.**

"**Remus!" My mom exclaims and dashes from the couch and wraps Remus in a hug.**

"**Perrin, it's been to long." The man has a tired sound to his voice, and he looks like he's seen to many hardships in life to count.**

"**So Remus, what is it that you needed to discus with me? Is it about Sirius? Have you proved his innocence? Did you catch Pettigrew? Please tell me that filthy little rat got what he disserves." My mom says all of this is all in one breath and in an exited tone. But, hey! Wait a minute who's Pettigrew and why's my dad in Azkaban? We both eagerly await Lupin's answer. Suddenly, Remus's look of joy at seeing my mother was replaced by a half solemn, half pitying look. **

"**Remus, what is it?" my mom says curiously. **

"**Perrin, I m so sorry, but, but." Remus is now on the verge of breaking down, I can see tears forming in his eyes.**

"**Remus." My mom whispers, dread apparent on her face.**

"**Perrin, Sirius, is dead, his cousin Beltrix, she got him, sent him through the veil in the department of mysteries 3 weeks ago. **


	2. Learning about the past

**Through the eyes of a half/breed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other of J.K. Rowling's characters, just the ones I invent.**

**Chapter 2: Learning about the past**

** My mom took a step back away from Lupin, looking like she had gotten slapped in the face; tear's already glimmering in her eyes.**

"**What, happened?" she said, her voice barley audible. Lupin sighed, obviously in pain. **

"**I'll explain every thing soon, but Dumbledore, feels as though you need time to let this sink in, before you can handle the details" he responded bitterly.**

**I, however, felt as though I was being ignored, and deserved to know how he had died, since I knew absolutely nothing about him t all.**

"**Wait a second!" I yelled out, "Just who exactly is Dumbledore, why does he have a say in this, why was dad in prison, why's this Pettigrew a rat, and why do I know absolutely nothing about my father at all!" Remus and my mother jumped at this, and he stared at me like he was seeing me for the first time.**

"**Cyrus?" He asked in a soft voice.**

"**Yes." I snapped back. **

"**You look just like your mother, except for your eyes; you have your father's eyes." **

"**Well thanks I guess, but wait a second don't change the subject Mr.!" I turned toward my mom.**

"**I want to know every thing about my dad right now." I said to her quietly. She nodded sadly.**

"**I should have told you every thing long ago." My mom said with remorse. At this point Remus was beginning to look rather awkward and was fidgeting. Then he said, well I should probably go and get Dumbledore at this point, he has something important to tell you, Perrin, why don't you fill everything in for Cyrus while I'm gone?" And with that he turned around grabbing a handful of flew powder from one of his pockets, tossed into the fire, and left. My mom led me over to the couch and sat down.**

"**What do you want to know?" She spoke at last**

"**Every thing." I said and with that she launched into the tale of my father.**


	3. What comes next

**Through the eyes of a half/breed**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does**

**Chapter 3: What comes Next**

**Cyrus lied curled up in a ball on her bed the day's events swimming through her head. Soon after her mother had told her about her dad, Remus had come back with a strange old man. She rolled over and sighed remembering what had happened.**

**Flash back **

"**_Cyrus this is my old headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." My mom had told me. Proffer Dumbledore was definitely and odd one. He had long silvery hair, and an even longer beard. He was tall, and had a slightly crooked nose. Maybe he used to play quidditch, I thought. But he seemed trustworthy enough, his un-guarded eyes and kind face assured me off that. _**

"_**Could this be little Cyrus? " He said with a laugh. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby, you look exactly like your mother, except for your eyes, their Sirius's eyes." What is with these British people and telling me that? I thought. I mean sheesh talk about annoying! But I smiled all the same and said It was a pleasure to meet him. Remus then stepped forward and told Dumbledore that they should get down to business.**_

"_**Ah, yes of course Remus." He answered, his happy demeanor never deterring. **_

**_He cleared his throat and said. " Well Perrin, to put it bluntly, the order feels as though you should come back to England, it's longer safe for you too be so far away with Voldemort rising again." My mom opened her mouth to protest._**

"**_The whole reason you suggested I move back here with my family is because England wasn't safe for me, why is it suddenly so much safer?" _**

_**Dumbledore sighed. "As you now know, Sirius was killed by his cousin; one of our death eater spies has informed us that Belltrix is now after you." "With you back in London the other order member can keep a closer eye on you."**_

"_**But you know very well the killing curse can't harm me, I have too much vampire blood in me!"**_

"**_And you know very well it can kill a half blood." Dumbledore said staring very pointedly at me. My mom's face paled more if possible. "Besides, I think it's time Harry met you, he's feeling very vulnerable right now, and need to know that Sirius would never leave him completely, I feel that he will benefit having you and Cyrus there._**

"_**But what about my job as the Defense against the Dark arts teacher here, and my family?" Dumbledore smiled at this, seeing he was winning.**_

"_**It just so happens that the position is currently available at my school." He answered.**_

"_**I don't know, what do you think Cyrus?" She said turning to me. Hmmm, I thought, I don't want to leave my friends here, but, if I go I could learn more about my dad, besides England can't be that bad, and I would like to meet Harry.**_

"_**I think, we should go." I said to my mom. She nodded her head in response.**_

"_**Then it's settled, we're going.**_

"**_Excellent!" Dumbledore said. "I'll go and set up Cyrus's transfer to Hogwarts and inform the Order of your decision, how about you flew to the leaky cauldron in tree days, I sure Remus hear will not mind meeting you there." He looked over to Remus in confirmation who nodded in reply._**

"_**Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed and with that he turned around and flew-ed away.**_

"_**I'll see you soon Perrin, Cyrus." Then he stepped into the fire place and yelled "the leaky cauldron" and with that he was gone too**_

_**End flash back**_

**I groaned out loud, what had I gotten my self into**


	4. Meeting the Group

**Through the eyes of a half/breed**

**Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J. K Rowling's characters, just the ones I think up**

**Chapter 4: Getting ready**

**My mom woke me up around ten the next day. I of course, groaned to this, mumbled utter nonsense **

**under my breath at her, and rolled over. To which my mom laughed at and walked away as I she said.**

"**Well get up soon, your cousin are here, and you know how much they love getting you up." I groaned **

**again, Aubrey & Haze were notorious morning people who were known to go around the dorm rooms in the **

**morning waking people up by the most annoying ways possible. Such as Aubrey's favorite, teleporting in and **

**out for several minutes in a row shouting "Meep , Meep!" Which she would do in till you got so mad at them **

**that you leapt from bed and attempted to attack her, which of course would do you no good, because she would **

**just teleport away at the last second laughing at you. Just as I was struggling to remove my self from the **

**confines of my bed I was thrown back down by two lumps that could only be my "beloved" family. I opened my **

**eyes blearily to see two identical, mischievous faces grinning down at me. **

"**Go away." I mumbled.**

"**How about not?" Said one of the twins.**

"**How about yes?" I answered back.**

"**Nope." Said the second twin firmly, as she dragged me up into a sitting position. I opened my eyes farther to recognize this one as Haze. **

"**And why not?" I asked back, with the stubbornness that characterized my family.**

"**Because silly, today every one is coming over here!" Aubrey answered as she bounced around my room. **

"**Everyone" Included our friends, Kathryn, her twin brother Damon, and Damon's best friend Carter. My eyes **

**widened at this, I had totally forgotten that was today, and how was I supposed to tell my friends that I was **

**moving away to England for 1 to 2 years? I looked over at the clock, the others where coming over at 10:30 & it **

**was 10:10 now. I jumped out of bed and ran over to my closet taking out a pair of baggy blue jeans & a loose **

**black t-shirt with a dragon & tiger posed to fight on it. I hurried in to the bathroom and pulled on the clothes & **

**running a brush through my hip-length black hair. **

"**Done!" I proclaimed proudly as I glanced at my clock, 10:20, good I still had a few minutes before the others showed up.**

"**Let's go out side and wait for the others." Haze said. Ten minutes later we were sprawled out in the shade in **

**my front lawn. I yawned and stretched out on the grass, thinking about my friends. First off there are the twins, **

**identical twins I might add, Aubrey & Haze. They're my cousins as I've said before, we were raised together.**

**They've got long blond hair, though Aubrey's is rather dark, & Haze's is really light, almost silvery in color. **

**And. Like me they have un-believably pale skin, it just comes with the vampire territory I guess. The twins are **

**the same height as me, if not a little taller. Aubrey and Haze inherited my uncle's silver eyes, they have little **

**flecks of gold in them, from their mother's own golden eyes. Though they look alike, they both have completely **

**different attitudes. Aubrey is rather loud and outgoing & can get kind of talkative sometimes. She loves **

**quidditch & flying in general, she's chaser for our house team. Haze is a lot shyer than her sister, she prefers **

**diving in to a good book, visiting the library, drawing, or what-ever she does when she disappears for all of those **

**hours at a time, all I know is that when she does, no one can find her, no even Aubrey, and they have that weird **

**twin sensing thing going on. Then there's Kathryn & Damon.**

**Kathryn & her brother Damon looked a lot a like, but they deny it if you ever point it out. Kathryn had **

**long black hair, down to her ankles, which she always kept, tied back in a pony tail. She had the same **

**completion as her brother, smooth & tan, for no matter how much they stayed inside, they soaked up all the sun-**

**light that hit them. She always wore "lumber jack" shirts; you know the plaid kind with collars, her brother's **

**shorts (which came down to her knees), high socks, & of course her favorite foot wear, converse, she never left **

**the house (or school) with out them, quiet odd really. Damon was the same in that category, except his favorite **

**shoes were a pair of ratty old tennis- shoes. He wore knee length shorts (no high socks on him, thank Merlin), **

**and loose t-shirts. Carter dressed similar to his friend, except no matter what season, he always wore blue, knee-**

**length shorts and a tight fitting black t-shirt. And he had light hazel eyes & shaggy light-brown hair. For some **

**reason the weather didn't affect him, maybe it had **

**something to do with him being a werewolf. Oh? Did I not mention that before? Cause he is. For you see, he **

**wandered away from his house one full moon night while his parents were having a dinner party when he was 8. **

**The scary part was after he wandered away and got bit, no one found him for the next 3 years. He luckily **

**managed to find a werewolf colony deep in the woods, other wise he would have most likely died. It was my **

**uncle, mom, and I who finally managed to find him. For after 3 years Carter's parents were desperate to find **

**him, they never gave up hope that he'd survived all of those years. But any way, they heard of my mom's **

**empathy powers and her brother's telepathy, and vampirism (and the fact my uncles an aurer & my mom's a **

**defense against the dark arts teacher) & thought that if any one could find their child it was them. They brought **

**me along because I showed signs of empathy at age 11 & thought I could help. And I did. It was me that **

**stumbled along the hidden society of (though it had nothing to do with empathy, I accidentally tripped at the top **

**of a hill & rolled through some bushes to were they were living) Wolfs. They were rather excepting of us, **

**perhaps because of our vampire blood. They seemed especially happy when they heard we were searching for a **

**long lost "cub", though they were sad to see Carter to go. I guess they **

**allowed it only because not many werewolves are excepted by people, and the fact that Carter's parents wanted **

**him back no matter what. After him I have two more close friends, but they don't live near us. First there's **

**Lilith Lykaios, but seeing as she hates her first name, she insists that you call her by her middle name, Nyx **

**(pronounced as Nix). Standing at 5'4 she's the shortest of all my friends. But, if you value your health, you won't **

**tell her that. She hates her height and has a rather fiery temper. She really is nice girl, but certain things set her **

**off. Like bullies, cold weather, self centered people, spiders, snakes, arrogant people, purebloods who think **

**they're better than every one else because they think they're "pure", mean practical jokes, snakes, arrogant **

**People, sexist people, oh & did I mention arrogant people? They really piss her off. Her temper probably has **

**something to do wish being a werecat. I know, your thinking a werecat, that's impossible, they don't exist, blah, **

**blah, making it up, blah, blah, blah. Well, just so you know, there are such things as werecats (also known as **

**were leopards).**

**Oh, closed-minded people piss her off too, just so ya know. Nyx has shoulder length dark, mahogany red hair**

**& black eyes. Oh, & did I mention that Carter's obsessed with her? Must have slipped my mind, **

**funny thing really. I mean basically he's a dog and she's a cat, but he's crazy over her. Carter has been chasing **

**after Nyx since our first year. But seeing as Carter can be a bit arrogant, a slight play boy, & loves pranking **

**People, she can not stand him. During the school year he asks her out several times a day, and no matter how **

**many times he's rejected, he always asks again. She lives in Arizona though, so we don't see her that much **

**during the summer. The last member of our little group is Amin Haden. He has dark brown hair & stunning **

**bright emerald green eyes. He's the only "sensible" person in our group; he's sort of like Haze in that sense. He **

**a major book warm, & is probably the only one in the school who's actually read, "A History of Salem", a book **

**on our school. He's also rather shy and quiet & can go all "noble" on you sometimes. But that doesn't stop him **

**from helping us coming up with some pretty brilliant pranks to torment our rivals at schools. My mom calls us **

**her new age Marauders, which I think suites us pretty well, even though I wondering about the "new-age" part. **

**I mean for there to be a new-age, there would have to have been an "old-age" marauder group, and who could **

**they have been? **

**A few minutes later I heard them walking toward us.**

**They sat down on the grass and said their hellos; I smiled at being able to hear the low growling in Carter's **

**voice. To a human, you couldn't hear the difference, but vampires could pick up every little hum of a person's **

**vocal cords, and un-fortunately the faint sound of blood rushing through their veins. I said hello & tried to stifle **

**another yawn and Kathryn picked up the hint of sleep in my voice.**

"**you got woken up by the twins today didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, she had been **

**submitted to Haze & Aubrey's wake up calls too, & judging by the bitterness in her voice, she was still mad at **

**them from the last time they had woken her up.**

"**Yep" I said bitterly, throwing a glare in the twin's direction, which they just laughed at. **

**We spent the next half hour lounging about lazily talking about random stuff for amusement, but after awhile, **

**we ran out of things to say and Carter asked the age old question, "What are we going to do next?"**

"**Dunno" Damon answered back. "What do you want to do?"**

"**I don't know, that's what I asked you."**

"**I asked you first."**

"**No, I asked you first."**

"**No I did."**

"**Not uh."**

"**Yeah huh."**

"**Not uh!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**Did not!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No I didn't!"**

"**Yes you did!"**

"**Not uh!"**

"**Yeah huh!"**

"**No-!" Well, at that point the arguing between Carter & Damon was getting on my nerves so I intervened by yelling, "Shut up both of you your acting like immature brats!"**

"**No were not!" they both yelled back at me. So I countered by saying the one thing they could not retort to (it **

**was an un-spoken law), "I'm right your wrong, Nah!" There was only one thing that could be said in defense, **

**but, it still wouldn't change the out-come, it's, "I'm wrong your right, meh!". This was invented by Kathryn so **

**that the person who was told the "I'm right your wrong, nah," would still be able to retain some dignity.**

**Any way back to the problem on hand, what would they do next? Every one sat back in thought, the boys **

**comically scratching their chins. Stupid monkeys…….you thought fondly while shaking your head in **

**amusement. They were idiots, but they were your idiots.**

"**We could just walk around town in till something interesting to do come to us." Suggested Aubrey.**

**You shrugged, "why not?" You, Haze, & Aubrey got up from the grass and started to walk down the road. It **

**wasn't till you had walked about 100 feet away that Damon & Carter realized that you had left.**

"**Hey!" They yelled and rushed down the road after you girls.**

**I know, i'v taken a long time with this chapter, and truthfully i don't have a very good excuse ', it's just that i'v got high school exams, well two of them math and latin, seeing how thankfully the school board cut us 8th graders a break and only made us take exams for high school credit courses,which kinda sucks seeing as it's manditory to take algebra 1 this year, can't complaine about latin though, i knew what i was getting in to when i sighned up, i couldn't taken art 8 like my teacher told me too, but noooooooooooooooo i have to have to have the dream of being a psychologist which means a med degree which means i have to learn latin, but latin is pretty fun and my teacher mr. folley is really easy to distract! like today we spent 30 mins disgusing random stuff like how there is the whole under god thing in our pledge and on money and lots of other crap, basiclly the whole subject of sepperation of church and state thing and how it's really not happining, also did you know that the constitution does not give people the right to belive in any god you want too? oh, sure it's a privlige but it's not a right, which really pisses me off, cause im atheist, im proud of not beliving in a god, not needing to belive in god, and the fact that no one could ever change my mind, you push me i push back 3 times as hard, the fact that im alive and i exist is good enough for me, nad probably always will be......which SOME people (those people i know are currently reading this and know EXACTLY who they are) that i know REFUSE to belive and or accept, or ever give up about!............................any way im really off trach here, but, do you know that our nations theme is basicly susposed to mean one out of many nations or many people one nation? which is what Benjiman frannklin ment it to mean, but he got the genders wrong on the last word of it, sulum, and since he ment it to be refering to a nation, which it latin is a feminen word, but instead he made sulum, which is the nueter gentitive form of sulus, which means salad, if he had done it correctly it would have been sulam, so basicly the U.S.A's motto means out of many people one salad instead of one nation ', silly founding fathers, you would have thought that one of them one of cought that but, nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, sheesh the italins are probably making fun of us -.-;............................any way thats all for know, i'll try to post more this weekend since it's 3 day one, but, im not promising anything............................oh and by the way im changing my screen name too Live Like Your Dying, but im going to wait a few days so that any one who reads this has the heads up! see-ya!**


End file.
